Dreams Do Come True
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: After a drunken night, Sam finds herself leaving the SGC a few weeks later. When an unexpected memory shows up on her doorsteps after eight months, what will he think about her rounded stomach? Sam x Jack It only takes one person to see dreams do come tru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own stargate. G'figure.

note: Yes! It's true! I'm back with another sam x jack fic, this one is three chapters (maybe four if I write an epilogue...which you will probably all force me to do, but it's up to you as the readers to egg me on). Uh, so, I'll just say, read, enjoy, I'm updating some time tomorrow as long as I remember! Please, let me know what you think and if it's as good as my others!

Chapter One: Finding Out

Sam pressed her hands onto the sides of the marble countertop in her bathroom, the edges pressing painfully into her palms and reminding her that she was not dreaming. She slumped her shoulders, and her head drooped down, hanging limply from her neck. With a muffled sob it jerked back up again, as she tossed her head, her tousled blonde-brown hair a mess. Tears slid out of the corners of her eyes and she glanced back down to the object on the countertop.

Nothing had changed. Her knees gave out on her and she slid to the bathroom floor, cradling her head in her hands as she sobbed, rocking back and forth on the cold, tile floor. It had only been one night, one stupid drunken night.

"_And the best night of your life_," a voice in the back of her mind told her.

"Until now," she whispered out loud, responding to her conscious that only she could hear.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she continued to sob, rocking back and forth like a child who needed a mothers embrace. Hours later, the mornings dawn found Carter passed out on the bathroom floor after she had cried herself to sleep.

General Hammond glanced at his watch once more, then looked down the red and black briefing table at the three men that were there with him, waiting, like he was, for the final member of their team. He caught Jack's eye, and the Colonel stopped tapping his pencil on the table, as he had been doing for the last ten minutes or so, and wordlessly asked if he knew what was keeping the Major.

O'Neill shrugged and ripped his gaze away from the General's eyes, but not before Hammond saw the concern that flashed through the Colonel's brown orbs. Grimacing, he looked over to Teal'c who, though masking it very well as he always did, was obviously concerned about Carter. His gaze was fixated on a point directly across from him, and had not moved since five minutes after the start of the briefing had passed with still no appearance from Carter. That had been over an hour ago.

Daniel was his next subject, and he was the most outwardly concerned of them all, but he had more liberty on his range of emotions than the rest of them ever would. The archeologist was fidgeting in his seat, looking at his watch, then back at the phone on the wall that he had used several times to call Sam, with still no response. They had all agreed that if in another quarter of an hour she didn't show up or respond to the twelve messages left on her machine, they would go find her.

Just as Daniel opened his mouth to suggest calling her again, the door opened and in strode Carter. Her hair was a tousled mess, though she had tried to fix it, and her make-up, usually subtle, was a little more obvious, as though she were trying to hide something. Her cheeks were stained with lines that each member present in the room could only assume were tears, and her cheeks were rubbed red, as though she had tried to wash those stains away.

O'Neill shoved his chair back and stood up to face Carter, his mouth slack with concern. "Carter, are you…"

She waved her hand, brushing his question away, and slid into her usual seat across from him. She looked over to Hammond, who until that moment, had been shocked into silence. Gathering himself together with a cough, he glanced at her sternly.

"Major Carter," he said in his usual Texas drawl. "You're late."

She ducked her head, and he could see her inner battle as she forced tears back from the rims of her eyes. When she looked back up at him, it was with all the calm collected-ness of any Air Force Major. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, fighting with her voice to keep it steady.

"In my office after the briefing, Major," Hammond said with a sigh, knowing, no matter how painful the situation was for her, he would have to get to the bottom of this.

Daniel tore down the hallway, barely sliding out of peoples way and successfully managing to spill at least two cups of coffee and three stacks of paper as he did so. He winced as he sent a cadet with an unknown object leaping backwards out of his way, but he couldn't stop.

Finally, he saw his goal in front of him. "Jack!" he yelled with as much breath as he could.

O'Neill stopped in his tracks and turned around, waiting for Daniel as he saw the archeologists mad dash for him. When Daniel reached him, he leaned on the wall, panting to catch his breath, his one hand latched onto Jack's shoulder.

"Sams…up…for…reassignment," he panted, watching Jack's eyes to make sure the Colonel understood correctly.

He did. First his brown eyes widened, then narrowed, and he found himself at a loss for words, knowing that if he spoke, his voice would be out of his control. Instead, he hoped Daniel would continue on his own.

His wish was granted. "Hammond just…told me…she's in…lab," he said, removing his hand from Jack's shoulder. After a moment, when nothing happened, he waved his hand down the hallway, as if saying "_You going to get going!"_ And with a nod of understanding, Jack tore down the hallway.

Sam was leaning over, placing her scarce personal objects into a box when she heard a gruff voice behind her. "What's this I hear about reassignment?"

It was O'Neill, and Sam could hear the hurt in his voice. Straightening up, she glanced over her shoulder at him, not turning full around for she didn't want him to see the shape she was in. She shrugged in response and went back to packing her box. A slam behind her caused her to jump, and she spun around to find O'Neill with his hand clenched in a fist, his knuckles white, on top of her old desk. His face was drawn tight…he was upset.

She flinched and felt the barrier on her tears, and he must have seen her, for his face went slack and he strode over to her. After a moment, he spoke. "C'mere," he said, holding his arms out.

For a moment, she thought of refusing, and then her will broke and she collapsed into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair comfortingly, and decided it would be better to not bring up the subject again, though is heart wrenched at the thought.

Carter sat on her couch watching the television idly, her mind drifting back to her visit from her friends a few weeks ago. Daniel and Teal'c had come, their first contact with her since she had left the SGC eight months ago. They had told her that thiswas their first week off since then…Hammond had been sending them off world frequently. Sam realized as they said that that the General had kept them away from her as much as possible, until she was ready to talk to them on her own, and had mentally thanked him for that. Needless to say, however, they had been shocked to find out she was almost nine months pregnant, and even more so who the father was, after they finally wheedled the answer out of her.

She sighed in disappointment. Jack had skipped out on the visit, pleading a fishing trip that he had apparently had scheduled for months…but she knew the truth; it was because she hadn't contacted him since she left, and he was hurt.

Looking down at her enlarged stomach, she smiled grimly, feeling a swell of mixed emotions as usual. In the beginning, she'd hated it, hoped that it would go away….and then she felt guilty about that. Finally, she began to look forward to meeting the life that was growing inside her, but every now and then, the thought depressed her.

Again, she wondered if perhaps she could go back to the SGC after her baby was born. Hammond had told her a position was always left open for her, and perhaps some of the objects at Area-51 were too dangerous to be around…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Puzzled, she heaved herself out of her seat and made her way slowly to the door. Twisting the handle, she opened the slab of mahogany wood just a crack and peered outside. What she saw made her gasp.

"Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

oooh, so predictable. enjoy! Also **I GOT A FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT** for those of you who want to read my (not as good) personal writing (I dont post my BEST ones) the name is "White Rose Blossom" check it out! Thanks for all your support everyone! enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 2: Finding Out

Jack stood on the doorstep, tapping his foot. He had spent ten minutes in Carter's driveway, gazing up at the house and wondering if he should or shouldn't go up to it, before he finally had. Daniel had finally persuaded him to come to see her…the look on his face after their trip down thee had been enough to convince him. Was something wrong? He heard the door creak open, then a gasp of air and a long-lost voice crying, "Sir!"

O'Neill spun around on the doorstep, for he'd been facing the other way, and looked in the crack in the door. His emotions flying through his eyes for a split second overwhelmed Sam: pain, regret, curiosity, happiness…so many mixed feelings.

He held up his hand in greeting and attempted a feeble smile. "Carter," he said. They stood there for a moment, her inside, hidden behind the door, and him on the outside. After a while, he spoke. "Can I come in?" he asked, hesitating slightly.

Her breath caught in her throat, but she nodded, hiding herself behind the door as she pulled it open for him. He stepped inside, glancing all around his surroundings, but never once at her. She slipped the door shut with a click.

"Want something to drink, sir?"

He looked back at her for the first time, and she felt his eyes slide down to her stomach, and watched as they widened in shock. It took him a second to regain his composure. "Sure," he said, his voice coming out in something like a croak.

Sam made her way to the kitchen, and felt him follow her with his eyes. When she was out of his sight, he followed slowly, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen and watching as she gazed into the fridge.

"Sorry, sir," she said, peering around the door at him. "No beer."

O'Neill saw her eyes dart quickly to her stomach, and he nodded. "Soda?"

"Ginger ale."

"Fine."

She popped the tab and handed the fizzing soda to him, then walked away to the living-room, leaving him to follow on his own. She sat down on her couch with a little effort, and motioned for him to sit on the one opposite to her. He did so, and silence filled the room for a few moments.

After taking a swig of the ginger-ale, O'Neill spoke, fumbling over his words. "So…how long have you been," he gestured awkwardly to her stomach.

"Pregnant?" Sam finished for him. He nodded, and she saw his cheeks flush slightly. She lay her hand on her stomach, her fingers twitching on the bowl that it created. "Nine months."

His eyes widened as he calculated. That would make it… "Before you left?"

A nod as a response.

His brown eyes unwillingly fell on her left hand, searching for a hint of gold encircling her ring finger, but he found none. His mind shot back to nine months ago…was it possible? "Is that why you left?" Another nod. He paused before asking the next question. Quietly, he asked, "Who's the father?"

Sam averted her eyes, and he winced, knowing he'd asked the wrong question. He watched as a tear slid down her face. For a moment, he sat there, an inner battle running through him. Finally, he got up, covered the distance between the couches and sat down next to her, pushing away the awkwardness in the room and trying to restore a feeling of friendship they'd had over the years.

When he sat down, she looked at him strange, but didn't resist when he dropped her arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him, and she allowed the tears to run freely down her face. When they subsided, he brushed them away with a thumb, and decided to try another question.

"When are you due?"

The question made her smile nervously, and when she spoke, he could hear in her voice the traces of anxiousness and excitement. "A few days."

"Congrats."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, until Sam felt a jolt on her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand over her skin; feeling the baby kick always made her happy. When she saw O'Neill's curious glance, she said, "It's kicking."

"Ah," he said, and took another sip of his drink.

Sam looked at him, and saw him gazing wistfully at where her hand rested. Smiling, she said, "Would you like to feel?"

She saw the happiness flash through his eyes, but he only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of his hand, interlacing her fingers with his, and pulled it over to rest on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the jolt against his hand, remembering the times when Sara did that with him, her eyes lighting up each time. He gazed up into Carter's eyes and found the same light staring back at him.

When she released his hand, and he withdrew it, he asked, "Boy or girl?"

She shrugged with a smile on her face. "Don't know," she stated simply. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Once more, they lapsed into silence, though a comfortable one, and then, without knowing why, O'Neill found himself compelled to ask, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Carter's eyes darkened and the smile slipped off her face. She looked away from him and snapped, "I wasn't exactly proud of it, sir."

O'Neill winced and tried to backtrack. "Carter, I…"

She cut him off mid-sentence as she stood up harshly from the couch. She walked away a few steps saying, "I think I have to…" and then stopped suddenly. She pressed both hands to her stomach in pain, and leaned abrubtly against the wall. O'Neill stood up suddenly, and strode over to where she was standing, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and she felt cool liquid rush down her legs. Opening her eyes wide in shock, she found herself staring back into O'Neill's brown ones. "My water just broke," she croaked.

xx

okay, it was short, but there's only 1 chap left, bear with me! Oh, and is this reminding you of "Secrets in the Snow" anyone? not as bad, I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

XD The chapter you've been waiting for...sweet and romantic...sort of...oh! and f**or those of you who've read** _"Two Universes, Two Realities_" my last fic, you may recognize a name that I threw in here...just for kicks XD...Also, thank you again for all your support, I'm glad you like this story! The end may be...dramatic? but it's adorable, in my opinion...

Chapter Three: Oh baby!

Sam soon found herself cramped into a wheelchair at the hospital, panting as sweat beaded down her face. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she looked up and to her left where Colonel O'Neill was hovering anxiously. Even though she had told him at the doors that he could leave, he had wasted no time in telling her that there was no way he was going to let her go through this alone.

A woman in flowery scrubs came bustling up the corridor to meet them and directed the man pushing the wheelchair into a delivering room nearby. As they assisted Sam onto the table, the woman looked Jack over carefully.

"You aren't the usual," she said, a curious smile perched on her face.

Sam looked to Jack, who was practically begging for an explanation. "Lieutenant Bayne always came with me," she said. Looking to the woman, she said, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Rita."

The woman beamed as she looked back to Jack. "So _you're _the…"

"Rita!" Carter hissed through clenched teeth.

The woman held up her hands in a placating motion, shrugged at Jack and bustled over to Carter. O'Neill looked to Sam, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze, and couldn't help but wonder, what was Rita going to say?

Hours later, after Jack thought his hand was surly broken, he stood next to Carter's bedside, watching her as they lowered the baby girl into her arms. Sam's hair was a mess, tossed this way and that, and matted down with sweat. Her face was glistening with beads of tears and rivers of the salty sweat that drained from her skin, and her eyes had dark circles underneath of them. A corner of her lip had matted blood on it, from where she chomped down hard as she fought to keep from screaming as she pushed the baby out of her. But yet, O'Neill thought as he watched her, she still couldn't be any less beautiful, especially with the way her eyes were shinning as her daughter was laid in her arms…and as he watched, Jack couldn't help but feel a swell of pride that only a father gets as he watched them.

"Hello there," Sam crooned as she lightly grabbed the small girls hand. With a small laugh, she tossed her head and looked back to O'Neill, beaming at him, inviting him to share her moment.

Grinning, he perched on the edge of the bed, leaning over to play with the little girls hands. Again, he felt the swell of joy in his heart that he hadn't felt since Charlie was born. Looking over at Sam, he realized as he watched the joy dance across her face, that he had to know the answer to his question.

A half of a hour later, when she put the baby down after the girl fell asleep, he turned to her. "Sam," he began softly, his hear thudding as she turned her crystalline blue eyes to him, her expression puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Who's her father?" he asked, holding Sam's gaze for a moment before she looked away.

"I….he's not in the picture," she said, glancing down at her hands, then looking wistfully at the baby. "It was just one night…"

Instantly, his mind sped back to nine months ago. It had been team-night at his house, and they had all been drinking, but it had seemed as though Carter and he had more than usual. Teal'c had taken Daniel home, and said he would return for Carter, but Carter waved him off, saying she was fine, and he himself had pulled Teal'c aside and told him that he had a spare room for Carter, and Teal'c had believed him, because, at that time, he hadn't been that drunk. Actually, he was still surprised Teal'c hadn't come back.

When he had gone to get Carter, she'd been asleep, so he picked her up and carried her off to the spare room, tucking her in comfortably. It was as he was leaning over to smooth out the wrinkles in the side across from her that her eyes snapped open and she devilishly snaked his arms around his neck and brought his head down to kiss him. After the kiss, he had pulled away reluctantly, and she had gone back to sleep, and he had gone to drink more.

It was when he went to bed that things got messy. Sliding into his bed drunkenly, after stumbling up the stairs, he found a warm body waiting for him. It was then that Carter's eyes flew open, and she smiled at him, and they had both agreed that as long as no one found out…

He stopped his train of thought when Sam sniffled next to him. He parted his lips slightly, his mouth slack. Working his jaw a few times, he finally managed to speak. "Sam?" She didn't look at him, and he worked his fingers under her jaw and turned her head so she was looking at him. "Am I the father?"

Sam averted her gaze, but nodded into his hand, then squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears flow out of them. She felt O'Neill's hand leave her chin, and expected to hear him either curse her out or just walk out of the room. Instead, she felt her mattress tilt down to one side, and then she was being pulled forward into a pair of strong arms, held tightly in their embrace.

Her eyes flew open, and, after the shock wore off, she wound her arms around his back, hugging him as close as she could. She felt the arms on her back tighten slightly, pulling her closer, and she began crying harder. Gentle hands stroked her hair and cradled her head into his shoulder, and they stayed like that for what could have been hours, each enjoying the others embrace.

When he let her go, and held her at arms length away to study her, she saw the tear stains on his own leathery skin, and realized that he too had been crying.

Sniffling through her tears, taking it for too good to be true, Sam asked, "You don't hate me?" she closed her eyes, afraid of seeing rejection on the face of the man she loved.

She heard a nervous bark of laugher from the Colonel, and a thumb swiped away her tears. "How could I?"

Sam shrugged and nuzzled her face into his hand. "I should have told you," she whispered, ashamed.

"It doesn't matter now," he replied. "I'm here now."

"And then what?" she opened her eyes, finding warm chocolate ones gazing back at her.

"I stay with you."

A fresh batch of tears scattered down her cheeks, and she threw herself forward into his grasp again, just to feel him, to smell him, and to realize, dreams could come true.

xXx

Innit sweet? **Now who's going to egg on the epilogue? **If I get enough people with encouragement, I may be forced to write one! (So put the story on alert Just in case!)

Thanks for sticking with the story, glad you all loved it! (For the most part...incase anyone didnt!)


	4. Epilogue

It's short, I know, but I was coaxed enough into it, and I had a great idea! It's not as good as the REST of the story, and it's in a slightly different tone then it too, but that's cause it was written at a different time AND I'm trying to convey different emotions. But yes, please, enjoy!

Epilogue;

Sam looked up at the entrance in front of the building, shifting the weight in her arms and looking sheepishly at the man standing next to her. Jack's eyes twinkled with a delight that mad her heart thud wildly, and he wrapped his arms over her shoulder, drawing her close as he swiped the ID card through the door.

She pressed backwards against his arm, shying away from the elevator doors as they slid open. He looked down at her patiently, pulled her close, and whispered softly, "It'll be fine."

Nodding, Sam allowed him to guide her into the elevator, the first ride down to the deep level of the SGC in nine months, and needless to say, she was nervous. She looked down at the sleeping babe in her arms, her eyes sparkling with love. The arm around her shoulder tightened, and she looked up into Jack's adoring eyes, the small but happy smile on her face sending his heart wild.

Leaning his head down, he pressed his lips to her head, looking over her shoulder at his daughter in her arms. Though it had been a week, he still couldn't believe that the squalling baby in Carter…Sam's arms was his.

The doors slid open and they exchanged a glance. He gave her a final reassuring smile and then guided her out of the hallway. They both noticed the stares that they got from people walking down the passage, and when Carter looked at him in worry, he only smiled and kept walking, whistling a happy tune as he did so.

Smiling as well, Carter felt a bounce in her step and looked down into her daughters eyes, which were now wide awake and searching. She found a confidence enter the corners of hear heart as she strode down the familiar hallways. Feeling more comfortable with the situation, she rested her head on O'Neill's shoulder, and he looked down at her and smiled.

After a few moments, they found themselves standing outside the door to the briefing room. Pressing their ear against it, they could barely make out General Hammond saying, "…should be hear soon. I talked to him a few…"

His words were lost to Sam as she watched Jack press a finger to his lips and place her slightly behind her, a hidden surprise. He twisted the handle to the door and pushed it open gently, and three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"O'Neill," Hammond barked. "We were just…"

He was cut off by Daniel pushing his chair back and giving a cry of "Sam!"

Jack looked back to Sam, a grin wide on his face, and saw her smiling sheepishly as she entered the room, shifting the baby in her arms once more. Beaming, Daniel strode over to her, Teal'c stood and followed more slowly, and Hammond stood at a loss for words for a moment.

Daniel threw his arms around Sam in a friendly hug, then turned his attention to the small baby in her arms, holding out his own arms in a silent plea for the girl. Sam shifted the weight of her daughter to hand her over to Daniel. Daniel took her with a grin, and set about playing with her hand and making cooing sounds to the infant, with Teal'c watching over his shoulder.  
Hammond stood off to the side, watching with mulled interest at the events, then turned his gaze to Sam and Jack, who stood hand in hand, watching their daughter in their friends arms.

"Congratulations, Major," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the baby girl.

Sam's grin spread. "Thank you, sir," she said, then looked over her shoulder to Jack.

"And I presume a congratulations are in order for you as well?" Hammond asked, directing his question to O'Neill.

Jack straightened slightly, but then relaxed, the smile that had slipped off his face returning. He nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he said, squeezing Sam's hand.

Daniel glanced up from the baby, his eyes wide with interest. "So you two worked everything out?"

"You could say that," Sam said playfully, wrapping her arm around Jack's waist.

"O'Neill," Teal'c drawled. "What is the name of your daughter?"

Jack looked down to Sam, allowing her to respond to the question. "Elizabeth Jade O'Neill," she answered, a blush crawling onto her face.

Three sets of eyebrows shot up in question. With a sly grin, Sam lifted her left hand and wriggled her fingers, allowing a diamond ring to catch the light. Three "Congratulations!" and genuinely happy smiles met her action.

Jack watched all this in a daze, lost in his own thoughts. He acccepted back Elizabeth, rocking her gently in his arms and watching her bright blue eyes lock on his. A smile crept onto his face as he felt the connection between him and his daughter, and looked up at his fiancee, his smile spreading as he realized how much it ment that she was letting him share this with her. Elizabeth yawned and blinked at him once before cradling her head into his chest, and he felt his heart explode with love. As he was concentrating on his daughter, he dimly heard Sam ask Hammond if she could return to work in the SGC as a civilian, and dimly heard the affirmative answer, for he was thinking, all it took was one drunken night, and the wildest of his dreams really could come true.

xXx

So waht do you think? thanks for ALL your support everyone! I LOVED hearing from all my reviewrs from my other stories again and was overjoyed at seeing new "faces" (pennames) Thank you for reeading this story, it's been great and I love you all:)


End file.
